Mob Princesses
by Ciao Bellas
Summary: JaSam eventually with a bit of Liason and I mean very very little Carly and Sam are BFF'S and they are sick of Liz.  Let's see what they do when they entile themselves to be Mob Princesses.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I have like four stories in the making lol! I know I know, I am horrible! But I do update them everyday, I just update a little at a time. This is not The Trouble With Love…obviously. But I hope you enjoy this one none the less. Teehee! Let me know what you think. Oh and to be warned, I have no clue where I'm going with this. I'm just making it up as I go along.

Carly and Sam stood before Elizabeth, both seething in anger.  
"What?" Sam asked looking up from her spot at the nurse's station. Sam threw another one of her scarves to her.  
"I'm done playing games with you." Sam said lowly, So; I'm not asking this time. I'm telling. Stay away from my home."  
"It's Jason's home Sam, you just happen to live there." Elizabeth retorted, with a smile on her face.  
"I just happen to be his girlfriend," Sam snapped.  
"Hmm." Elizabeth said non-commitingly.  
"There is no 'hmm,' Elizabeth," Carly cut in. "She is his girlfriend. How delusional are you? Ok, I'm going to give you some visual aides, ok, so pay attention and watch carefully now." She gestured to Sam's star necklace, "Jason gave that to her," she lifted Sam's right hand, "Jason gave that to her," she said rubbing at a spot on Sam's neck getting rid of the make up and revealing a bluish mark, "Jason gave that to her."  
"Carly," Sam said in embarrassment.  
Carly ignored her and continued talking to Elizabeth, "Noticing a pattern here?" she asked. She gestured wildly to Sam with her hands. "All of that, is Jason's. Jason loves, cherishes….worships all of that."  
"All of what?" Jason's familiar voice came from behind them.  
"All of me." Sam smiled, turning to look at him. She gave Carly her iced latte so she could give him a hug. "Well, that's true." Jason agreed looking confused, "But why would Carly be telling that to Elizabeth?" he asked.  
"Sam's feeling a bit territorial again today." Elizabeth said peering up at him innocently, her halo practically shining. "She just came in here demanding I stay away from you."  
"Is that true?" Jason asked looking at Sam calmly.  
"Yep." Sam said not bothering to gloss it over, "And then she told me that the penthouse is not my home, but yours. I just happen to live there."  
"Really? That doesn't sound like something…" Before he could finish his sentence, Sam's iced latte was all over his face. The whole waiting room seemed to go quiet.  
"Why can't you just believe me for once?" she asked angrily. "You know what, forget it." She turned to Elizabeth, "You want him? Fine, but I'm about to show you exactly what it takes to be a mob princess, angel. And after that, in two months, you're mine." She said laughing lightly. "Good luck." She sing songed, sauntering away, with Carly hot on her heels. "Oh, and Jason? I'll send Max over to get my things. So don't worry. You're precious, trustworthy, honorable, Liz can be moved in by tomorrow evening at the latest." She called before the elevator doors closed.  
"Hard?" Carly asked leaning against the wall of the elevator.  
"You have no idea." Sam sighed.

Carly and Sam sat on the couch and laughed at Sonny's house, when Sonny himself and Jason came through the door together, not noticing the two women. Carly made a gesture for Sam not to say anything.  
"So then," Jason was saying, "She throws her coffee in my face and starts yelling about how I don't believe her. The next thing I know she's telling me that Max will come get her stuff and I don't know. Do you think she's staying at Carly's?"  
"Or do you think she's on your couch?" Sam said loudly causing the two mobsters to jump. They turned towards the two women. "Problem solved." Said Sonny gesturing to the two of them.  
"Ohhhh contraire." Sam said, standing up.  
"Sonny, I need you to take the boys for the rest of the week." Carly said continuing to sit on the couch, quite comfy.  
"Why?" Sonny asked, confused.  
"No can say. Will you do it or not?" she asked.  
"Not, unless you give me a reason." Sonny refused.  
"Ok," Carly said getting up and walking towards the door. "We'll get my mom, Sam. Don't worry."  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Sam said breezily, walking right past Jason. "And if not her, I'm sure Mike or Emily, or maybe even Robin would be happy to."  
"Ok, ok." Sonny said hurriedly, bringing them back into the living room. "I'll take them."  
"Thanks. I'll have Letisha bring them by later. Ta ta!" she called, continuing to walk out.  
After they left, Jason turned to Sonny and frowned, "Think they're planning something?" he asked. Sonny gave Jason a look, "Oh yeah." He replied.

Sam held up a black cocktail dress and smiled at Carly, "What do you think?" she asked.  
"Sexy and daring. However, Jason does love you in white." She said thoughtfully. "I don't maybe. Is he into role playing?" she asked.  
"Excuse me?" Sam laughed.  
"Well, he loves you in white. White equals goody goodies like Elizabeth and Emily, and though I hate to say it, Courtney. You, however, are quite a black kinda girl, like me. Black is what he stand for. Kicking ass and verbally assaulting pregnant women."  
"Hmm. She started it." Sam defended. "Though you are right. Jason does love me in white."  
"Good. Please, continue to spend his money mercilessly. Chances are, Elizabeth will worm her way into the penthouse, and quite obviously into your old room. Though you are moved out, I think it is wise that you seduce up close and personal, but also from afar. That would be the shopping." She explained holding a blue top up to her self.  
"Veto," Sam said shaking her head in disgust, "And explain to me exactly how is spending Jason's money seducing him for afar?"  
"Easy, he has a constant reminder of you. His credit card bills."  
"Have I mentioned lately I love you." Sam grinned.  
"Don't think you've ever told me that."  
"Hmm, well I do. And I probably will be telling you that often." She said snatching a green sexy dress out of Carly's hands and replacing it with a black one. "Because it's our color." She explained.  
"Mob princess for life." Carly said grinning into the mirror. Sam held up her own black dress again, her reflection staring back at her, right next to Carly's. "Here here." 

Ok, so what do you guys think??? I don't feel that it is some of my best work. That will probably come in to a different story LOL! One that is also coming soon! Ok, so don't be shy. Tell me know what you think, and what you wanna see. Remember, I'm basically playing this by ear. Thanks for reading! Love you all.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I wrote chapter two in school yesterday which is why an update is coming in so soon. Thank you for all of the reviews! They are the reason I write and post! So, thanks again!

"Mob princess for life." Carly said grinning into the mirror. Sam held up her own black dress again, her reflection staring back at her, right next to Carly's. "Here here."

"Ok," Carly said giving Sam a pep talk in the elevator on the way up to the Harbor View penthouse. "We saw Elizabeth's car in the parking lot, which means she is obviously here. You look great. You can do this. As soon as he opens the door pull him into a kiss, ok? That will mean you didn't see Saint Lizzie, and phase one of seduction is a go. Good luck, I'll meet you in the parking lot." She said all but pushing Sam out of the elevator. Sam took a deep breath and. Carly was right, she did look good. She was wearing a white summer dress. Not her usual thing, but as they had determined before, Jason did love her in white. She knocked on the door confidently and waited as she heard footsteps coming across the room. It had been six days since she had last seen Jason, and she had Carly had gone shopping almost everyday. They had enough clothes for two years, not that that had stopped them.  
"Sam." He said surprised. Without saying a word pulled him down his shirt and pressed her lips to his. Apparently their seven days in total apart had taken its toll on Jason, because he immediately drug her to him and devoured her mouth hungrily. He began walking backwards in an attempt to get them inside the penthouse but was finding it a bit difficult. She kicked the door closed and wrapped herself around him  
"I missed you." She gasped against his lips. That was the truth. She had missed him a lot. More than she cared to admit.  
"I missed you too. I love you,"  
"I love you too." She responded kissing him deeply again.  
"Jason, I can't find…oh." They heard Elizabeth say, "I'm sorry."  
Sam glared at her hatefully. Why the hell had she been upstairs? Sam let Jason go and took a big step back. She glared at them both and stormed out without saying a word. Not bothering to wait for an elevator she rushed down the stairs. 'Bitch,' she thought.  
"Sam, wait!" she heard Jason running after her. She smiled fleetingly, before turning around angrily. "What?" she snapped.  
"I can explain." He began, but she cut him off.  
"Don't bother.;" she snapped walking out into the bright lobby.  
"Sam," he called again. She waved him off and all but ran to the parking lot. He saw her get into a car with Carly and start talking animatedly, gesturing wildly with her hands. Carly turned a glare to him before driving off.

"That went perfectly!" Carly gushed as soon as Harbor View was out of view.  
"I know. So, what's next?" she asked.  
"Well, we're going to show her what being a mob princess is all about."  
"Carly, she's pregnant."  
"We won't do anything to put her or the baby in danger. We'll have some creepy guys follow her around, you know. Scare her a little bit."  
"Could we get her place ransacked? Get some guys into her studio to mess it up a bit?"  
"I've never been prouder of you then I am at this moment." Carly laughed.

"Ok. Ok thanks." Carly said hanging up her cell phone and turning to Sam who was trying on a gold halter-top. Hey, it wasn't like she was spending her own money. She was spending Jason's, just like Carly was alternating between Jax and Sonny's. Not one shiny penny of her own money was going penny of her own money was being spent.  
"So, Elizabeth's studio has been thoroughly messed up."  
"Good." Sam said looking at her reflection in the gold top and black silk skirt.  
"Regretful?" Carly asked shifting through some hangers, pausing every now and then.  
"Not at all." Sam said pulling off the two price tags and placing them on the sales counter.  
"Good." Carly replied holding up a pair of low-rise blue jeans to herself. "Spending other peoples money sure is cathartic."  
"Sure is." Sam agreed leaning against the sales counter while Crystal rang up her purchases. Before she could say a word, Sam slid the credit card over to her. She didn't even bother ask for the price anymore.  
"Thank you." Crystal said sliding the card back to her. "So, you ladies have been in here a lot this week. Trouble?"  
"My boyfriend is being a prick." Sam replied as Carly walked towards the counter in the jeans and a white tank top. "Looks like Jason is still paying the credit card. It hasn't been declined yet." She told her.  
"He's not the brightest person when it comes to Saint Lizzie, but he isn't stupid, Sam." The two of them were leaning against the counter laughing when two police officers walked in.  
"Ms. Corinthos, Ms.McCall?" one of them asked.  
"Yes?" they asked, nodding.  
"You're under arrest." He said twisting Sam's arm behind her back and cuffing her wrists together.  
"What?" she yelled angrily, "Why?"  
"You're both coming downtown."  
"Don't manhandle me." Carly snapped angrily as the police officers pushed them roughly out of the mall.

Jason and Sonny walked into the PCPD together and frowned as they caught site of Carly and Sam handcuffed to a bench in the middle of the room.  
"Get away from me." Sam snapped to a police officer. Jason shook his head, and sighed. She looked stunning in her outfit, not that he really had time to dwell on that. Sam crossed her legs and began talking to Carly.  
"Why are the two of you here?" Sonny asked striding up to them.  
"Oh," Carly snorted, "That's original. What's next? 'Come here often?' she asked.  
"Carly…" Sonny warned, loosing his temper quickly.  
"Hell if we know." Carly snapped, also crossing her legs in a defense mechanism, as her one of her arms was a little preoccupied. Just then Elizabeth walked out of the interrogation room with Ric following her.  
"Why you," Carly began.  
"Good for nothing," Sam started.  
"Muffin faced,"  
"Can't keep my legs closed."  
"Bitch." Carly finished in fury.  
"Be sure to quote that." Sam said struggling against her handcuffs. "Home wrecker." She spit out.  
"You're one to talk." Elizabeth retorted, snorting, "Didn't you sleep with Sonny when he was still married to Carly? And didn't you sleep with Ric when he was married to your mother.  
"Didn't you sleep with Jason when you were still married to Lucky?" Carly asked calmly, cocking her head.  
"My marriage was already over." Elizabeth replied flushing.  
"Not on paper." Sam said relaxing next to Carly. She wasn't going to let Nurse Feel Good get to her. Instead she looked past them and looked at Lucky Spencer who was staring over at them with some interest. She smiled charmingly and a new plan just came to mind.  
"So, once we get out of here, Metro Court and some wine?" she asked Carly, ignoring everybody else around.  
"Absolutely." Carly agreed. "So, Ric." She asked, "What the hell are you charging us with?"  
"Did you tell Elizabeth that you would show her what being a mob princess was all about?"  
"Sure did." Carly said looking him straight in the eye. "Is that all? You couldn't call me for that?"  
"Elizabeth's studio was wrecked. Know anything about that?" he asked stiffening. He was really getting pissed off at these people.  
"Nope." Sam said nonchalantly. She glanced over at Lucky again, who was making his way over to them. She smiled again, and felt her heart beat faster when she saw Jason clench his fists. Jealous much? This was too perfect.  
"Then where were you between three p.m. and six p.m.?" Ric asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Shopping." Carly snorted.  
"Can anybody verify that?" Mac asked also walking up.  
"God, since when do people get so worked up over somebody's apartment being wrecked?" Carly asked frustrated.  
"Yes," Sam cut in, " Crystal at Rainbow in the mall. We've gone shopping there everyday. I bought this there." She said indicating her outfit.  
"We'll see about that."  
"You do that." Sam said examining her nails.  
"Lucky, release them." Ric sighed.  
"That's it?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Well we're check up on their alibi's and if they're lying we'll get them back in here, and if they aren't…well, we'll look into it." Ric reassured Elizabeth. Elizabeth turned to Jason, "You don't think that I could…stay with you could I?"  
Carly kicked Sam and they both looked up at the pair of them intently.  
"Oh, um..." Jason struggled, "Sure I guess."  
Sam looked up at Jason as Lucky undid her handcuffs and smirked at him before smiling at Lucky again, who returned it slightly. She and Carly stood and stretched.  
"Metro Court here we come."  
Sam paused by Jason and Elizabeth. "Good luck, angel." She laughed lightly.

Ok, so what do you guys think? I still don't think this is one of my bests, but then it could be that I don't know where I'm going with it that bugs me. I'm glad you guys enjoy it though! Hope you enjoyed this one just as much as you did the last one!  
Heather


	3. Chapter 3

Carly walked off the elevator at General Hospital in her a pair of black silk pants and a deep blue shirt with a cup of coffee from Kelly's clutched in her hand. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Elizabeth and Jason sitting in the waiting room talking. They both turned their attention to her and she just smirked, and fought back a laugh…barely, and they could tell.  
"What's so funny, Carly?" Elizabeth asked, placing a hand over her stomach protectively.  
"Ok, I'll bite." Carly said, "I know something you don't know." She sing songed before walking off laughing. She walked up to her mother who was at the nurse's station and struck up a conversation.  
"Hey mom."  
"Hey honey. What are you doing here?"  
"I'm meeting Sam so we can talk about some things."  
"Here?" Bobbie asked surprised.  
"Yeah, we both had places to go this morning and decided to meet somewhere in the middle. This is it." Carly explained.  
"You and Sam seem to be getting close."  
"You have no idea. She's quickly becoming my bestfriend. We have a lot in common…like the color black." Carly grinned at the memory.  
"What?" Bonnie asked in confusion.  
"You had to be there." Carly said with a wave of her hand. She caught site of Sam stepping off of the elevator looking dejected.  
"Excuse me." She told her mom, making her way towards Sam.  
"Well," she asked, holding her breath.  
"He figured me out right off of the back." Sam sighed.  
"Oh no." Carly said leaning on one foot.  
"There's more…" Sam said looking up into Carly's blue eyes before grinning, "He wants to help.  
"Shut up!" Carly said loudly gaining the attention of many around her.  
"I know!" Sam squealed. "Somebody up there," she said pointing up, "Likes us."  
"Well being the…" Carly trailed off, noticing the eavesdroppers around, "Princesses, we are, we have connections that big."  
"Here here." Sam laughed. Carly grabbed her hand and began dragging Sam towards the elevator. "Where are we going?" Sam asked laughing.  
"Shopping." Carly said simply pressing the call button.  
"But we've gone shopping. I have more than enough stuff to wear." Sam protested.  
"Maybe, but this time is different. This time you're shopping for something to wear out on a date!" Carly grinned. Jason looked up sharply and looked at the two of them. She had a date? With who? Anger and jealousy filled his quickly and he tried tramp it down with no success.  
"I think you and Lucky would be good together, anyway," Carly continued tapping her foot impatiently continuing to wait for the elevator. "It's kind of like, you're polar opposites. The policemen and the ex con. Come on. It doesn't get any more opposite than that."  
Lucky? Lucky Spencer? She was going to go out with the policemen. His mind couldn't seem to wrap around that concept. Sam…his sexy, kickass, didn't take crap from anybody, vibrant, girlfriend was going out with… Lucky? He was getting a headache just trying to grasp that thought.  
"I'm going to go." Jason told Liz. "I'll so you when you get home."  
"Ok," Elizabeth said softly, knowing why Jason was so out of it. She was surprised too. Sam McCall? High school drop out trash dating honorable Lucky? That was just too weird. She cleared her throat and her head. It didn't matter. Because she was quickly getting everything she wanted. Jason and Jason's baby. And pretty soon that nice little rock that had been Sam's would be on Elizabeth's finger. She just had to play her cards right. She looked back at the threesome at the elevator, which finally opened its doors. The three of them got in and Sam shot a look at Elizabeth. A look that clearly said, "We'll see who triumphs in the end."  
And Elizabeth was determined for it to be her. 

Right before the elevator door closed, Carly reopened it. "I just remembered I needed to ask my mom something. I'll see you downstairs." She told Sam stepping off. Sam rolled her eyes at the obvious attempt and sighed, almost giggling. Jason stared straight forward obviously trying to maintain under control. She could practically sense the inner battle inside his head from the way he was standing rigidly and tense. Sam sighed and pressed the elevator stop button.  
"What?" she asked.  
"What do you mean," he asked still not looking at her. She marched up to him and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look down at her.  
"Say it." She yelled.  
"What." He snapped back grabbing her arm, and forcing it down so he was now holding her wrist between them.  
"Say what you're thinking." She demanded angrily.  
"Since you're such an expert on how I'm feeling, what am I thinking then Sam."  
"Oh, don't pull that crap with me, I know you better than anyone. You're angry and jealous as hell."  
"Why would I be angry, you're the one who dumped me."  
"Because Elizatrash keeps showing up on the doorstep of OUR home and she won't go away. God, you slept with her once, and honey, I know you're good but you must have done something extra special if she keeps showing up and burdening you with her every freaking problem." Sam said getting louder with every word. " I don't think you understand how I feel Jason! I want nothing more that to push her down the stairs and have a bon fire with Carly with the freaking couch that is sitting in OUR living room. Oh, I'm sorry, you're and Elizabeth's home now."  
"She has no where else to stay Sam." Jason said still holding her wrist between them.  
"Oh what crap. What about with her Gram? What about with her supposed bestfriends Emily and Nikolas, you know, two of the four musketeers?" she asked, quickly becoming aware of how close they were standing. Jason didn't say anything and just looked down at her, "Yeah that's what I thought. Until you tell her exactly where I stand in your life and setting boundaries with her, I am not going to be your girlfriend or fiancé or whatever else. But I will be a very strong presence reminding you everyday of what you lost and what you can have back...under those terms. Until then, I'm going to date other people and I don't care how jealous you get or how angry, all that does is let me know how much you love me and want me…because you can't have me."  
"I have loved you for a long time, and Elizabeth is my friend, I can't just tell her to go away."  
Sam yanked her wrist out of Jason's grip and turned around, "Oh spare me. She's in love with you. I can see it, Carly can see it it, why can't you?" Sam asked angrily. She was sick of playing nice, she was sick of beating around the bush, and she was sick of crying. She was in the mood to get angry and angry was exactly what she was getting. She wanted to push his buttons and make him feel just as horrible as she did. Sam turned back around to meet his gaze, her black top swishing around her thighs, "How would you feel if I moved in with Ric? How would you feel if I went to Ric with my every problem? How would you feel if it were Ric instead of Elizabeth showing up on our doorstep? What if every time you walked into our home and looked at the couch you were forced to think about Ric touching me and kissing me and making me respond to him, and making me want to scream out in…"  
"Stop it." Jason yelled, grounding his palms into his eyes, "Just shut up!"  
"No! I want you to feel! I want you to understand how much it kills me to see that BITCH! I HATE HER! I WANT TO HIT HER AND CAUSE HER PHYSICAL PAIN!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs. Jason held out his arms and she turned into them and she couldn't help it anymore. She cried, and she felt his tears fall into her hair.

Ok, so what did you think? I really enjoyed writing that! Now, if it would happen on the show I could die seriously happy. Reviews are loved!  
Heather


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so you might hate me because originally there was going to be a love scene in this chapter, and there is….kinda. You just will have to wait until a later chapter for the really really good one.

"Robin, what's going on?" Carly asked as the pretty doctor began typing furiously on the keyboard.  
"Somebody pressed the emergency stop button on one of the elevators and we're trying to find out what's going on."  
"You might not want to do that." Carly suggested grinning.  
"Why is that?" Elizabeth asked, helping Robin. Carly needed to leave. She was getting on her nerves and giving her a headache.  
"It's Jason and Sam!" Robin exclaimed in surprise.  
"That's why." Carly smiled leaning over the desk to look at the screen, and grinning ever wider when she saw them hugging. "Any sound on this thing?" she asked, before she saw Jason slowly lift Sam's chin and guide her lips to his for a gentle kiss. "Then again…we all know what that means."

Jason wrapped his arms around Sam tightly as the kissed slowly and softly. She was his world and he didn't want to lose her. He understood why she hated Elizabeth and why she got angry every time she was around. He wanted nothing more that to make her secure and happy again.  
"Move back in with me." He pleaded quietly, breaking their kiss. "I'll set Elizabeth up at a hotel or something, just please. Come back home."  
Sam sighed, "Don't kick her out. I'll move back in. But on two conditions." She said holding up two fingers. "Two."  
"Ok," he agreed.  
"One," she began, holding up one finger, "You let Carly and I get rod of the couch and the bed in the way that he choose fit, and you and I go get a new one." She said staring him in the eyes, completely serious.  
"Ok," he agreed automatically.  
"And two," she paused before smiling broadly, "You make love to me right now."  
"Here?" he asked surprised, "In the elevator?"  
"Yes. Right here, right now."  
Lifting her up he backed her into one of the walls. "I think I can do that." He grinned.  
"Good." She said wrapping her legs around him trapping him to her.

"No they are not even!" Epiphany exclaimed.  
"Oh yes they are!" Carly squealed as they watched Jason slowly unbutton Sam's shirt and kiss a path down to her belly button. "In your face, Lizzie. They're back together." She sneered.  
"I'm happy for them." Elizabeth said not looking at the screen  
"Sure you are." Carly scoffed, as Sam tugged off Jason's shirt and threw it somewhere randomly. Leaning over she turned off the screen, jerking Epiphany and Robin out of their interest.  
"Thanks Carly." Robin said shaking her head.  
"No problem. Let them have their privacy."  
"If they wanted privacy they shouldn't be in an elevator." Epiphany said taking a chart from Elizabeth.

Carly stood tapping her foot outside in the parking lot, grinning ear to ear, when the dynamic duo finally made it outside. Jason's arm was around Sam's shoulders and Sam's arm was wrapped around Jason's waist.  
"Well, well, well," Carly smiled, "I see Bonnie and Clyde are back together."  
"Yep." Sam said not letting go of Jason, as they stood in front of Carly, "I'm moving back in with him. Gonna miss me?"  
"But of course." Carly responded warmly before turning to Jason, "She's missed you Jase."  
"I've missed her too." Jason said stepping behind Sam and placing his chin on top of her head, and keeping his arm around her waist.  
"So where's Elizabeth going to go?" Carly asked, "You know. Besides hell."  
Sam snickered while Jason just shook his head. "She's staying at the penthouse." He answered.  
"You're kidding!" Carly gasped, looking down at Sam. Sam shook her head and grinned wickedly, so only Carly could see. "You and I need to talk Carly." She said.  
"About…" Carly prodded.  
"About where's a good place to burn down a couch." Sam smirked.  
"Hmm…I'll get back to you on that one." Carly said tapping her finger to her chin repeatedly, "I'll make some calls."  
"You do that." Sam grinned, before grabbing Jason's hand, "Now. We're going home. Make sure Sonny doesn't call." She requested with a suggestive smile. Carly winked at her two friends, "Consider it done.

"Wait," Jason said grabbing Sam's arms before she could enter the penthouse. She looked up at him questioningly before he bent down and swooped her up.  
"Aww. Are you going to carry me over the threshold?" she cooed looking into his intense blue eyes.  
"Absolutely. Isn't that what the whole thing means? New beginnings?" he asked opening the door and carrying her in.  
"I guess in a way it does." She said but looked over when Jason stopped dead in his tracks. She sighed in frustration as she saw Elizabeth's eyes sweeping over them. She escaped Jason's arms and stood in front of him. "Hi roomie!" She chirped. Elizabeth choked and stared at them in shock.  
"I knew you two made up, but you're already moving back in together," she asked, trying to cover her shock and more importantly her disgust, with concerned surprise.   
"That's right." Sam smiled before turning to Jason, "I'll see you, upstairs."  
As soon as she went upstairs Elizabeth looked at Jason, "How could you?" she asked.  
Sam's phone began ringing as soon as soon as she got into the room.  
"Ugh…." She moaned fishing it out of her pants. Damn, when did her pockets get so deep? She grabbed it and looked at the caller id. Carly.  
"Why on earth are you calling?" she asked laughing, "I thought I made it a point to have no disruptions."  
"You said make sure Sonny doesn't call. I'm not Sonny and I'm slightly insulted you think I am."  
"I know you're not Sonny." She said flopping on the bed before cringing at the thought of Liz and Jason in this very bed. "So, what's up?" she asked.  
"I found a place where we could have a bon fire so that we could burn the couch where oh slutso slept with you're honey bunny."  
"You're kidding?" Sam asked surprised.  
"Not at all. Bring the booze and the matches and I'll meet you there in an hour. And make sure to bring a lot of booze."  
"Well, to quote you. Consider it done." Sam said hanging up her cell. How fun was this going to be?

Ok, so it's not that long, but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless! Enjoy it my darlings!  
Heather


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so like I said before, you guys have been uber patient, and it is paying off right now! Score! Teehee! Hope you like it!

"Jason!" Sam called rushing down the stairs. "You might want to get off the couch."  
"Found a place already?" he asked from his place on the couch next to Elizabeth, who in turn did not look very happy at being told to get off of a couch. The couch. The couch that meant so much to her and Jason.  
"Yep!" she chirped, "We're good like that. Max and Milo are going to be here in a few minutes which means, you will be sleeping on the floor tonight," she smiled walking towards him. He stood and looked down at her with amusement, "And where will you sleep," he asked.  
"On top of you." She replied wrapping her arms around him. He held her tightly and placed his chin on top of her head. "Good plan."  
"Very good plan." Sam murmured just as there was a knock on the door. Neither of them moved and Liz wasn't going to bothering to stop her glaring long enough to consider it.  
Carly opened the door herself, and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't you all rush to let me in," she scolded. "Especially you." She snapped at Liz.  
"I'm pregnant," Elizabeth pointed out.  
"What? You can't walk? They were having a 'moment'. Were you too busy fantasizing about what you can't have?"  
"Carly," Jason sighed as Milo and Max, who had been behind Carly, rushed up the stairs towards their destination.  
"What?" Carly asked innocently. Before he could answer, she turned her attentions to Sam, "I have an idea you are going to LOVE," she grinned widely.  
"Really?" asked Sam not being able to fight back a smile to her quickly forming bestfriend.  
"Yes, when we're done with the..." she glanced at Elizabeth, "Project," she continued, "Let's get a few people who we can semi tolerate, hell even if we can't, let's get them over here anyway. And celebrate."  
"And what would we be celebrating?" Elizabeth asked almost angrily.  
Sam hurried up and placed a hand over Carl's mouth and all that came out was, "Deaph pssh the dourigh."  
"You tell her." Sam laughed, ushering Carly towards the kitchen. "Just grab the tequila." Sam laughed, opening some drawers and looking for some.  
"You should let me at her." Carly complained grabbing four bottle of tequila and examining them.  
"Perhaps. But the bitch will go down one way or the other, And for now, we will take refuge in it being the couch of…I can't find the right word…"  
"Sleaze." Carly offered. "Trash, sluttyness, can't keep her legs closed, homewrecker, muffin face, cheater, liar, no boobs? Hey, I can keep going," Carly offered.  
"I think we'll go with sleaze. It speaks to me," Sam said finally finding a box matches.  
"Me too." Carly agreed, "Ready to go?" she asked linking an arm through Sam's.  
"Let's get this going," Sam responded, tossing her dark tresses back as they made their way back into the living room. The couch was gone and Elizabeth was fuming and just barely keeping it in. Sam let go of Carly and mauled Jason, causing him to bump into his desk. Wrapping her legs around him, she pressed her lips to his firmly and even gave a little tongue. Pulling back she grinned, and slid down his body slowly. "Something to remember me by and to bribe you with at a later date." She smirked.  
"Ok." He stammered a little star struck.  
"I won't be long."  
"Yep," Carly chimed in, "I won't keep her too long. Don't worry, you'll get your exercise in later tonight," she smiled, before turning a glance to Elizabeth, "You might want to start jogging in place now." She said determined to get the last word.

Elizabeth was walking down the pier lost in thought. Damn that bitch. Which one she didn't know. They were both irritating the crap out of her. She would like nothing more than for one of them to get shot or something. All of a sudden she stopped in her tracks as she heard a noise emerging from one of Jason and Sonny's warehouses. Deciding to play detective she cautiously made her way over to the noises. She gasped as she saw Sam and Carly surveying the couch and bed. What the hell were they doing? 

"Ready?" Sam asked handing Carly a bottle of tequila.  
"Oh yea." Carly answered breaking the bottle and pouring it's contents onto the couch first, and all around it. The two beauties took large steps back. Sam struck a match and looked at the flame and thinking of what it all represented. She let herself have one more mental flashback of Jason and Liz on that couch before tossing it on to the couch. She smiled in awe as the flames immediately shot up.  
"Cathartic?" Carly asked taking a match herself.  
"Even more so than shopping."  
"Blasphemy," Carly chided throwing a match in too. "Hmm, you might be right." She looked at the bed and bed frame before glancing at Sam who was looking at her.   
"Together?" Sam offered.  
"Absolutely."  
They each grabbed a bottle of tequila and broke it on the bed frame before pouring the liquid all over the offending couch. Sam took a deep breath before looking at Carly again.  
"One." She said.  
"Two." Carly breathed.  
"Three." They said together, both throwing in a burning match.  
"Long burn the bitch." Sam whispered.  
"Hear hear." Carly breathed again, watching the flames.

"Jason!" Elizabeth yelled as she slammed open the door of the penthouse. Jason looked up from his desk and stared at her. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned, and standing.  
"Sam and Carly! They're burning down the couch and bed in one of your warehouses. The furniture! Perfectly good furniture might I add." She yelled angrily.  
"So that's where they're doing it at," he muttered to himself, before tuning back onto Elizabeth, "I know."  
"You know? You know Sam is acting PYSCHO!?"  
"I could only get her to come back if I let her and Carly get rid of the couch and bed in the manner in the way they saw fit. I did, she's back. That's all I wanted."  
Carly and Sam came laughing through the door at that moment.  
"So they'll be here in like an hour," Sam laughed ignoring Elizabeth, "I'm going to go change." She said.  
"Wait, who?" Jason asked her.  
"Some frie…no…some people." Sam answered sending him a charming smile.  
"Sam." He began.  
She interrupted, "I'm cashing in on that bribe. You do this for me, that will make me happy. I in turn will make you happy for making me happy. And I mean I will make you very very happy. Oh, I need you to pick up some tequila, limes, and salt. Thanks!" she yelled happily, rushing up the stairs with Carly hot on her heels.  
"No Carly. I think I'm too…'endowed' for you to borrow any of my shirts." Jason and Elizabeth heard her say to Carly as they made their way up.  
"Oh whatever," Carly retorted, "We'll make it work." Then their voices disappeared. Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as Sam bounded down the stairs in a black bra.  
"Jason, you don't mind do you?" she asked biting her lip, "I mean I know you don't like parties and all but this will be really fun. I'll make it particularly fun for you." She pouted. "Please."  
He sighed and pecked her on the lips, "What kind of tequila do you want?" he asked grabbing his keys.  
"Thank you!" she squealed hugging him, "Any kind. I'm not picky. Just make sure it's something you like. I have a surprise for you."  
"This is so it!" they heard Carly yell from upstairs. Sam pressed her lips to Jason's neck roughly as if trying to leave a mark. "I got to go she doesn't chose what I want." She smiled apologetically. She rushed back up the stair, becoming an endless ball of energy. He shook his head and left chuckling to himself, without a word to Elizabeth.

How did it get to this? Jason asked himself as he kneeled down on the floor on the side of the coffee table his girlfriend lye one top of.  
"Where?" he asked shaking his head. She peered up at him with her lids half closed. She rolled over onto her stomach and pulled up her white shirt a bit so that her tan lower back was exposed. He really wasn't at ease with everybody looking at him like this. Robin, Lainy, Kelly, Lucky, Cruz, Maxie, Emily and Liz all surrounded him watching the pair.  
"I don't know." He said. If he were they type to blush, which he wasn't, he was pretty sure he'd be thoroughly flushed right now.  
"Oh come on Jason!" Robin whooped. "You can do it!"  
Jason sighed heavily again and looked into Sam's face. She laughed and looked at him. "Jason, you're making me feel very unattractive. I can't believe you don't want to take a body shout off of me. Insulting much?"  
Jason grinned slowly at her as he poured some of the clear liquid and watched it pool on her lower back. He slowly lowered his head, kissing a path down her back from her back to the liquid. He smiled again as she squirmed beneath his lips.  
"Suffer." He whispered against her skin. Taking his time, he placed his mouth over the tequila and gathered it into his mouth. She gasped as he continued to suck on her skin and make intricate designs on her back. He savored the taste in his mouth. It was a combination of the tequila, sweat, and a taste that was purely Sam.  
Emily tapped her brother on the shoulder and cleared her throat. "I think you got it, Jase."  
He lifted his head and once again looking into Sam's eyes. Ignoring everyone else, he offered her his hand and she eagerly accepted it. Together they made their way upstairs lost in a world that was strictly theirs, where they obviously intended to stay for a while.  
"I think the party's over." Carly smirked.

Ok, so what did you think? I switched some things up, but I like it nonetheless. All that matters is that you like it. Also, remember that I am flying blind here, so tell me what you want to see and I will try my best to make it work! Love you all!  
Heather


	6. Chapter 6

just noticed that I have yet to put a disclaimer on my story, so here it is. I don't own it, and if I did, Jason and Sam would have a love scene and the majority of the men on Port Charles would walk around shirtless 99.9 of the time. Teehee! Gotta love me, right? You better!!!!!! Again, teehee! Enjoy the finale!

"Well well well," Carly smiled from Jason and Sam's kitchen table as Sam walked in wrapped in a white sheet, "How was your night?" she asked coyly.  
"Fantastic," Sam grinned looking at the espresso machine, "That for me," she asked.  
"I don't know," Carly shrugged, "Jason came in about five minutes ago and put it on."  
"It's for me." She nodded, grabbing a cup from the cabinet. Preparing the espresso she turned to Carly, just as Elizabeth walked through the entryway, "One of the perks of having a boyfriend in the… coffee business." She raised her eyebrows and wiggled them as Carly laughed, taking a sip of her own coffee.  
"So seriously. Last night. One to ten…" Carly trailed off.  
"Twelve," Sam smirked not even thinking about it, "We tried some new stuff."  
"Oh, do tell." Carly leaned forward, interested.  
"Well," she began but got cut off as Jason strode into the kitchen, putting on his shirt.  
"Uh, it's going the wrong way." Carly joked, as Jason flicked her on the back.  
"Funny," Jason retorted before turning to Sam, "As flattered as I am that you gave me a twelve, can you not discuss our sex life with my bestfriend?" he pleaded.  
"No, I will…but I'll wait until you leave." Sam compromised.  
"Small favors, right?" he asked leaning down and kissing her soundly. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Carly who snorted.  
"What?" Sam asked pulling out of their kiss.  
"Nothing, sorry." Carly apologized before turning her attention to Jason, "And by the way, you're so sexy that half the married women in Port Charles want to get into your pants. So when I tell you that you are putting your shirt on the wrong way, I'm doing you a favor. And be happy that Sam is sharing her experiences with me, a woman who has personally experienced you herself, and not with anybody else. I mean, like you said, small favors right. Not to mention that she could probably sell sex stories of the two of you for like a gazillion bucks."  
"Hmm, I'm smelling a new job," Sam joked.  
"Hey you have a job." Carly pointed out, "You work at my hotel remember?"  
"Yes, I remember. But, can I really call that a job? I haven't been there in a week."  
"You're on personal leave. I own the hotel. Hell, you could quit and I'd still pay you to come shopping with me."  
"Speaking of jobs, are you going to work?" Sam asked Jason, standing and wrapping the sheet snugly across her chest.  
"I have a meeting with Sonny," he answered grabbing a muffin that Elizabeth had made.  
"Ha!" Carly yelped suddenly, beginning to laugh uncontrollably.  
"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked, grinning.  
"He…..he….." Carly couldn't get all the words out, "Muffin….Liz….face." She began laughing again.  
"I don't follow." Jason said, staring at her like she lost it. He did hear Liz and muffin in the same sentence though, so he placed the muffin down, grinning sheepishly at Elizabeth. Sam and Jason exited the kitchen together looking at Carly like she was insane.  
"I worry about her." Sam sighed.  
"Don't we all?" he countered tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"How much time do you think you have?" she asked standing closer to him.  
"Not enough," he admitted regretfully, and she could tell that he really didn't want to leave her side.  
"Ok, well, what time do you think you'll be back?" she asked. He grabbed her hips and drug her to him. He lowered his firm lips to her awaiting ones. The sparks that always ignited when they touched started a wildfire of desire within Sam. She pressed her closer to him and molded her body with his. He pulled back sorrowfully and slowly.  
"I have to go."  
"Don't," she whispered.  
"I have to work."  
"Quit."  
"I wish," he replied kissing her again. "Bye." He said trying to get out of the door. She pouted and gave him a sultry look, "Hurry back." She demanded, as he opened the door.  
"After that?" he snorted, "You can count on it."  
She bit her lip smiling as she made her way back into the kitchen. Elizabeth was at the counter reading a magazine and Carly was staring into space still grinning widely.  
"What's up with you?" Sam giggled sitting back at the table.  
"Well, one Jason grabbed a muffin that Saint Lizzy over there made, and you know my personal nickname for her.  
"Oh my God!" Sam laughed, "You are so mean." She exclaimed.  
"Too true. Anyway, second. I know something you don't know."  
"What?" Sam asked cocking her head. Carly glanced at Elizabeth who was staring at her magazine, but her eyes weren't moving. Eavesdropper.  
"I can't say," Carly whined. But man did she want to.  
"Can I guess?" Sam asked.  
"Oh, fun! Yeah, let's try."  
"Ok, is it about you?"  
"No," Carly shook her head.  
"Is it good news?"  
"Oh yeah!"  
"Is it about Sonny?"  
"No."  
"Is it about me?" Sam asked tapping her fingers on the table.  
"Yes…" Carly drug out the word.  
"Ok…Am I getting a raise?"  
"Ha ha, no."  
"Ok, I don't know. Give me a hint!" Sam pleaded. She was more than intrigued.  
"Ok, what color does Jason love you in?" Carly asked grinning widely.  
"White…"Sam trailed off, "No!" she yelled suddenly.  
"Yes!" Carly squealed. Sam stood up and began jumping up and down. Carly joined her and they began laughing, crying, and hugging.  
"Did he…" Sam asked.  
"Yes!"  
"No!" Sam screamed jumping up and down again.  
"What is wrong with you?" Elizabeth yelled looking at them like they lost it.  
"Figure it out," Carly snapped dragging Sam by the arm into the living for a private conversation. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and went to go get ready for work.

Two Hours Later…

"No!" Elizabeth gasped looking up from her work at the Nurses Station. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" she chanted in disbelief.  
"What?" Epiphany asked looking up from a medical chart.  
"No!" Elizabeth yelled picking up a phone. She tapped her foot impatiently. Just then Jason walked onto the fifth floor. "Even better." She snapped hanging up and striding towards him.  
"You're proposing to her?!" she screeched.

"So you saw the ring? What did it look like?" Sam asked in the elevator on their way up to the fifth floor of GH. Carly had been feeling a bit sick and wanted to find out what the deal was. She had joked earlier, "Knowing my luck, I'm pregnant."  
"It was gorgeous!" Carly gushed. "It looked like your old one but it had a bit of a multi color tint instead of through and through clear. Sam it was so pretty. I cannot wait to see him put it on your finger." Carly squealed.  
"What makes you think you'll be around to see it? What if it is spontaneous?"  
"Oh, I'll make sure I'm around." Carly said with a determination.  
"Ah, remember the days when we hated each other?" Sam joked.  
"Ah, good times, good times." Carly grinned. As the elevator dinged open, they heard two people arguing and saw Jason and Elizabeth facing each other angrily.  
"Give me one good reason I shouldn't propose to her."  
"Because I'm pregnant with your baby!" Elizabeth screamed.

THE END!

Teehee, quite and ending huh? And I promise you, in the sequel you will get your love scene. I promise, it is all written out already. I hope you enjoyed Mob Princesses and hopefully you will enjoy the sequel: Public Affair. Title says it all, huh? Yeah, we'll see. Love you!  
Heather


End file.
